


Day 29 -- Discovery

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>james finds out about remus and sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29 -- Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/126878.html

The Hogwarts grounds, James always thought, were a better prank than anything even the Marauders had ever been able to design. Every corner of the castle had a secret passage or a hidden room and the grounds themselves hid dozens of surprises, from the abandoned cottage on the edge of the Forest to the ancient swing tied to a tree behind the last greenhouse.

It was only right, then, that the Marauders were the ones to take on the momentous task of mapping the castle and grounds, each shortcut and passage and Forest hide-out. It had begun the winter of their fifth year, when wind and snow had confined them to the castle's innards and a newly-prefected Remus had insisted they find something to do with their time other than just pranking.

The Map itself had been Prongs' idea – though he wouldn't be called that until the spring of their sixth year after they'd all transformed the first time for Moony – the tracking feature suggested by Wormtail when the original design had been completed early sixth year. Moony, always the most devious when one least expected it, designed both the locking charms and the charms that included the personalities of each Marauder in the Map's quickly well-worn parchment. Padfoot's research, which Moony teased him about endlessly, was integral to the mapping and tracking charms, and it had been his burst of inspiration that had christened both the Map and their new Animagus forms at the end of sixth year. With the final naming charmed into the map and the last few bugs worked out, both projects – the best pranks in history, according to Prongs – were completed, just in time for seventh year.

Seventh year, though only a few months gone, was looking to be their wildest yet, James had to admit. The number of pranks they were able to design increased exponentially due to the Map. Evans had finally started to look at him with something other than disdain, the Quidditch team was looking up, and his N.E.W.T. classes didn't seem to be nearly as hard as he was expecting. James Potter was a happy man.

He stopped whistling as he approached the last greenhouse, sneaking silently around the side in the hopes of surprising his friends. He knew Remus and Sirius were planning on meeting there – he'd intercepted a note during their Transfiguration class – and wanted to surprise them before dragging Sirius off to practice. But, when he was able to see the swing, he stopped dead in surprise.

Remus was seated on the swing, Sirius standing behind him in perfect position to push the swing. But they weren't swinging; they were kissing.

Sirius was standing right behind the swing, in such a way that Remus' back was pressed flush against his chest. Remus' head was turned to the side, and Sirius' down, so they could reach each other's lips. After a few seconds they pulled apart, smiling.

Later, James would wonder why the fact that his two best mates were snogging didn't bother him. He would corner them in the dormitory and give them parental advice in a solemn tone before grinning, slapping them both on the shoulder, and congratulating them. When asked how on earth he knew, he would merely smile mysteriously and wink at them before gliding down to the Common Room. It would be this smile that would intrigue Lily Evans enough to pester James about its cause, which in turn would assist him in finally taking the girl of his dreams on a date.

Prongs, of course, didn't know any of that when he stood in the bushes watching Moony pull Padfoot down for another kiss. He only shrugged and walked away. Pads might be his best mate, but he could come up with his own excuse for being late to practice.


End file.
